Known Bugs
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is a list of common Bugs affecting players of the game. These issues are part of the game as a whole, rather than your account. As a general rule, raising a Support Ticket is not required for known issues, as there frequently isn't anything Customer Support can do to help. This list is maintained by players just like you, not by DB. While the people contributing to this Wiki do their best to ensure that the information is up to date, this should be used as a Guide Only. This list is only as good as the accuracy of the information within it, so please help us to keep it up to date. 'Quests' 'Friend's Boss Challenge is Preventing Progression' Having a friend's Boss Challenge in your quest log prevents you from progressing past that Challenge in your own quest progress. Platform: All Work Around: There is no workaround for this issue. Your next quest will appear once the guest Boss Challenge has completed. 'Friends' 'Cannot Remove Certain Players From Friends List' When removing certain players from your friends list, they keep returning. Platform: All Work Around: Players who are also friends with you on Facebook will auto-populate on your in-game friends list. There is no way to remove them. 'Adventure Parties' 'Can't Choose Sworn Sword I Want to Use' When trying to select a specific Sworn Sword to participate in the Adventure Party, the game crashes. Platform: All Work Around 1: Click on "Fill" to fill all your spaces, remove the ones you don't want to use, then send the Sworn Swords you just removed off on PtP or AvA Actions or off on a Quest or Boss Challenge. Once you have sent all the Sworn Swords you don't want in your Adventure Party off to do something else, THEN hit "Fill" again and you'll hopefully have the one(s) you want. Even if you don't have the Command Points to send them out yet, once your others come back from PtP and/or AvA, then you'll be able to send out your Adventure Party with the ones you want in there. Work Around 2: '''Select the problematic Sworn Sword and send them on an adventure. Once they have returned, check the adventure results and try again to add them to your Adventure Party. '''Work Around 3 (iPad only): Using the app, open the keep and select the problematic Sworn Sword. Tap the View Results button, this will take you to a blank results page. Tap the Close button and try again to add them to your Adventure Party. 'Can't Remove Sworn Sword From Party When Command Points Reached' When viewing a Sworn Sword in the Keep, and all Command Points are in use, the "Command Points Reached" dialogue replaces the "View In Party" and "Remove From Party" buttons. Platform: All Work Around: Enter the Party interface and use the Clear All button at the bottom of the screen. This will remove all inactive Sworn Swords, and you will need to put wanted Swords back into the party. 'Alliance Vs Alliance' 'Message of the Day is NOT Secure (can be Read by Enemies)' The Message of the Day is NOT a secure form of communication. People outside of your Alliance can see what is written in an Message of the Day for an Alliance that they don't belong to. Disruptor Beam are aware of this issue but a fix has not been included in a Build Update as of yet. Platform: All Work Around: Alliance Leader are encouraged to not put any information into the MotD that they don't want their enemies seeing. 'Rewards' 'Some Chapter Rewards Don't Work' All requirements for the Chapter Bonus Rewards have been completed, but the rewards cannot be claimed. Platform: All Work Around: There is nothing you, nor anyone else, can do about this. All we can do is to wait for this to be resolved in a future Build Update. 'Character Level Rewards Not Triggering' Rewards are not triggering when the appropriate levels are reached. Mostly affects the rewards at level 75 and higher. Platform: Browser, level-up rewards are not rolled out for iOS/Android Work Around: None. A ticket can be raised with support for missing rewards. 'Player to Player' 'No Silver From Bartering' At the completion of incoming barters, no silver is recieved. Platform: All Work Around: Although Barter does not reduce your silver, it is still affected by protected silver amounts. If either yourself or the other player has less than, or near to, the protected amount of silver, the Barter will fail to credit silver to your account. It is generally recommended that both players have at least 1,000 on hand when bartering with other players. 'Your Character' 'Cannot Clear an Unwanted Marriage Pact' Opting to reject a proposal, the quest A Marriage Proposal won't clear from the quest log. Platform: All Work Around: Being proposed to by another player will replace the current version of the quest. Reincarnating will cause the quest to disappear. 'Cannot Clear Cycle of Rebirth Quest' Opting to reject the Cycle of Rebirth, the quest won't clear from the quest log. Platform: Browser Work Around 1: Clear the quest while playing the mobile app. Work Around 2: Select the option to reincarnate, then Cancel the reincarnation process. 'Your Holding' Short Description Description of the Bug Platform: iOS (iPad/iPhone), Facebook, Disruptor Beam, Kongregate, Armor Games, All Support: What can be done to resolve this or to get around the issue, if such a thing is possible. Category:Support